pvz_sunken_pyramidfandomcom-20200214-history
Travelling Sage
The Travelling Sage is a recurring NPC in Plants vs Zombies: Sunken Pyramid. He serves as the team's guide to the Sunken Pyramid as well as the shopkeeper of the game. He first appeared in the Great Seas and acted as a temporary shopkeeper and became a permanent shopkeeper at the Jungle Entrance. Lore He is just a regular merchant and sage travelling along the Great Seas to trade. He has went to Suburbia, Coco Village, and Bloodpetal Tribe and done pretty much great trading with them. He seem to came from a far away land, just drifting on his raft in search for good costumers. He is also a masterful sage, being able to read fortunes and predict the future. Though sometimes he can forsee danger that is far beyond his reach and most often faint afterwards. His journey to the Sunken Pyramid is pretty much a business for him. Personality The Travelling Sage is a charismatic sage sage and most often optimistic. He speaks to his costumers in a nice, convincing tone, and an Arabian accent. He sells pretty much anything the player want but most often raise the price if it gets too relevant. Shop The Travelling Sage sells various goods, ranging from Potions, Equipments, Blueprints, Spells, and Potted Plants, most are unlocked as the game progresses and some are player suggestions. Here are some items currently for sale (Note that I used their Level 1 stat and price): Potions *Bottled Water - Heals the target for 40 HP. Costs 100 coins. *Iced Water - (Upgrade to Bottled Water) Heals the target for 180 HP. Costs 200 coins. *Power Taco - Powers up your attack by 25%. Lasts for 2 turns. Cost 300 coins. *Energy Bar - Fills your PF Bar by 50%. Costs 300 coin. *Purify Sap - Removes all harmful effects. Costs 30 gems. *Doom's Dark Elixir - Summons Doom to destroy all enemies on the battlefield. Costs 90 gems. Bundles *Culinary Starter Bundle - Consists of 5 Water, 5 Bananas, and 5 Tunas. Costs 300 coins. *Sorcery Starter Bundle - Consists of 5 Water, 5 Ember, and 5 Sediments. Costs 300 coins. *Handicraft Starter Bundle - Consists of 5 Craftboxes, 5 Stones, and 5 Wood. Costs 300 coins. *Zombie Loot Crate - Contains items that are stolen from zombies. Consists of 5 cloth, 5 plastics, 5 bucket, and a random object. Costs 500 coins. *Undersea Loot Crate - Contains items that are taken from the sea. Consists of 5 Tuna, 5 Sea Lettuce, 5 Sea Tomatoes, and a random object. Costs 500 coins. *Jungle Loot Crate - Contains items taken from the jungle. Consists of 5 Jungle Carrots, 5 Carrion, 3 Zen Gingers, and a random object. Costs 500 coins. *Winter Loot Crate - Contains items taken from the tundra. Consist of 5 Grapples, 5 Arctic Mackerels, 3 Octopi, and a random object. Costs 500 coins. *Gaia's Gift Bundle - Consists of 5 Enchanted Seeds and a random item. Costs 100 gems. Miscellaneous *Sagey Powers - Pay the Travelling Sage to allow him to use his sagey power to anything. Gain and gather information from enemies, upcoming levels, and roleplaying purpose. The level of vision is based on how much you pay. Price ranges from 40-100 coins. Mercenary The Travelling Sage can be hired at the Tavern as a mercenary. His abilities focuses on giving allies potential buffs and giving them another chance to use their consumables. Max Health: 400 Max Speed: 30 Current Level: 12 Abilities: *Pickpocket - Deals 175 damage. Steals 5 coins and hand it to the contract owner. *Refund - Applies a buff to an ally that gives them a 50% chance to refund the consumable they used on them. *Envision - When cast on ally, grants them 50% accuracy and evasion. When cast on enemy, predicts the next move of said enemy. Lasts for 3 turns. Plant Food Power: *Free Stuff! - All allies are healed by 35% and have their Plant Food Bar filled by 35%. Trivia *His real name is Kazim. Category:NPCs